


Parental Guidlines

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gay For You, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: So Carlos' parents come over unexpectedly and Carlos hasn't really told them much about Cecil, and they think that Cecil is just a friend.  They don't know that they're together until they get into Night Vale (somehow) and stay with Carlos for 4 weeks.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cecil X Carlos- Parental Supervision](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321033) by DontBlink10thDoctor. 



> So I got the idea to make a story about Carlos' Parents visiting Night Vale after reading Parental Supervision by @DontBlink10thDoctor on Wattpad, and I really love the idea. All credit goes to @DontBlink10thDoctor because of the awesome ideas of his writing and how amazing he is. I hope y'all love it and continue reading this, even if I don't update for awhile...

[Carlos]  
I woke up to a bang at the door. I had passed out on the couch after laying a sleeping Cecil in bed. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. When I saw my parents and sister, Lee, standing there staring at me, I noticed I was only wearing my test tube boxers. I blushed and let them in, telling them to sit on the couch.   
I ran into the living room in a T-shirt and shorts. Mom and Dad smiled while Lee looked around the room. I saw her look at the picture of Old Woman Josie and Erika (all of 'em) that Cecil had taken.   
"So, this is where you live Carlos?" Mom asked. I nodded to her and she smiled. "I like it, but what are those things in the picture with the small woman?" She pointed to the picture in a frame.   
"That was taken by Cecil, it's Old Woman Josie and Erika. They're "angels" as she says, but angels don't exist." I said. It hit me in the stomach when I remembered my family is very religious. How would they react to Cecil? I thought.  
"Angels live in Heaven Carlos, angels exist. You should know that." Dad said. He jumped when the tv started flashing 'Angels Acknowledged' on the screen. I quickly said that they don't exist and that he was saying things that don't exist. It stopped.  
"Dad, angels don't exist here, it's illegal." I told him and everyone else.   
I looked back at my room, wondering when Cecil would wake up, when Mom suddenly brought it up.  
"Carlos, didn't you say that you have a friend here, wasn't he called Cecil? We would love to meet him!" She said, smiling. I looked back.   
"Mom, Cecil will be here soon, I think he will love you guys a lot, but there's something I have to-" I was cut off by a door opening. Cecil stood there in his purple boxers, messy hair and no glasses (sorry if you don't think he would have glasses, but that's what I imagine). He saw my family and looked at me and walked back into the room.   
"Who's that?" Lee and Mom asked. I looked to them with a red hue on my face.   
"That's Cecil. I was trying to tell y'all-" This time Dad cut me off.  
"So he's your roomate." He didn't let me finish.  
Cecil walked back out in his work clothes. He came and asked who these people are. "They're my family, that's my mom, dad, and sister Lee." I said, pointing them out. He smiled and waved, saying hello. Mom waved, Lee didn't respond, and Dad grunted, but shook his hand.  
"I'm Morgan, that's Greg, and as said, that's Lee." His mom (Megan) said.  
"I'll go make breakfast since it's a group today. Also, Old Woman Josie is coming over for lunch, I forgot to tell you." He said and left for the kitchen. He is really fast at cooking, so he liked to do it when people are over.   
"Y'all would be a cute couple." Lee stated. I blushed, not knowing how to respond. I wanted to tell my parents, but what would they think right now? I stayed quiet, answering any questions asked until Cecil came back out.   
"Finished, I hope you all like waffles!" Cecil sang as he went back to the kitchen, having only stuck his head out. Mom and Dad were shocked he cooked that fast, it only being 6 minutes since he woke up.  
We all walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table, and thankfully there were just enough chairs for everyone. Cecil had asked what everyone wanted to drink, and he got them all juice, we both had coffee and Cecil probably had to much.  
"So Cecil," Mom asked, "what are all those tattoos for?"   
"They represent a special time in my life, some haven't even happened yet, but others I can't remember." He answered. I could tell Dad didn't like him, mainly because of his tattoos, but maybe how he answered her. He didn't understand what he meant by 'haven't happened yet' but shook it off. I ate some of my eggs as Cecil kept talking and answering questions.   
"So, when did y'all become roomates?" Mom asked. I blushed harder than before and Cecil look at me confused.   
"We aren't roomates. He's my boyfriend, Mom. I tried telling you earlier, but you kept cutting me off." I said. Lee smiled and fist-bumped the air. I smiled at Cecil and he smiled back.   
"Well, I have to get to work, so I should be going. I'll see you all tonight, bye." He pecked my check and grabbed his keys, leaving through the kitchen door.  
"Bye babe!" I called after him. Dad looked at me with serious eyes, like i had done something wrong. I sat there, quietly as Lee ate her waffle and texted her friend over Wattpad. This is gonna be a long day. I told myself.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, the family decides to go around Night Vale and see what there is to see.

[Cecil]  
I walked out to my purple hyundai elantra, parked behind Carlos's truck. I got in and started it up, making sure everything is the way I like, and pulled out of the driveway.   
When I got to the station, I walked inside and walked calmly to my recording booth. I nodded to our new intern, (Y/N), and she pressed record. I grabbed the mic and started reading from my papers, ocasionally talking about Carlos and the progress on the house that does not exist. I smiled when I was handed a paper, reading it to the whole of Night Vale. I read about how John Peters (you know, the farmer) was running short on Imaginary Corn and told about how it was all on sale and that everyone should go get some of the famous corn while it's still in season.   
I left the studio after saying goodbye to (Y/N). She walked out to my car, a blankness in her widened eyes as I left the station. I hope she's okay. I thought to myself. I drove faster than usual to get home.   
When I finally pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, I mentally prepared myself for what would happen when I get inside. Carlos had told me that his family is strictly Catholic. Will they would approve of me, will they like me? I thought to myself as I opened the door. I found Lee on the couch, probably looking through tumblr or instagram, I don't know. I just heard her sniker at something, so it probably isn't safe to ask. I walked to the bedroom and took off my work clothes, changing into a purple T-shirt and black jeans.   
I walked into the kitchen, seeing Carlos and Greg talking to each other about something involving a cat. I walked over to them and sat down, asking what they were talking about.   
"I was telling him about your job, he had walked in when the radio was on, and he asked about it." Carlos said.   
"I like the comedy show you do Cecil." Greg commented.   
"It's not a comedy show Dad, it's to inform Night Vale of what's happening. Like my teams work on the house that does not exist. I could show you it, if you want." He had offered, and Greg said to ask his mom. I was happy to go on a trip to tell them all about Night Vale.   
"Dad, we should show all of you the ropes and laws of Night Vale, so that you guys don't brake the law and routine of the town." Carlos told him. Megan walked in as Carlos had stopped talking.   
"Well, me and Lee were wanting to know if you boys could show us around town, like a feild trip!" She said, Lee walking inside from the yard as well. I smiled and nodded to Carlos, really wanting to go. He looked to Greg, and he nodded.   
"After lunch, Lee is still growing and needs fed on time." Megan said, almost like Lee is an animal or pet, as many children in Night Vale are.   
"Okay, I can make lunch, what does everyone want?" Carlos asked. Soon enough, we all agreed on pasta, and Lee wanted a sandwich. Carlos was able to make the sandwich while the water boiled and it was all done quickly.   
I ran to the front door when there was a knock. I knew it was Old Woman Josie, and I let her in, with Erika, the black not-angel. We walked into the kitchen together. Carlos came over and gave Old Woman Josie a hug and said hello to Erika. Old Woman Josie waved to everyone at the table, and went on over there. She sat next to Lee, giving her a small gift.   
"Why did you bring this? You didn't have to, and how did you know about us being here?" Lee asked when handed the box.   
"Erika told me yesterday, and dear Cecil was talking about how y'all were in town and I really wanted to meet you, so I arranged this meeting. Erika really helped me get this, she knew exactly what you would really want, and I had enough money for it. Open it." Old Woman Josie said. Lee hesitated to open the box, but when she did she smiled widely. Inside was a notebook and pens.   
"Old Woman Josie, why would you get her pens, they're illegal!!!" I said, raising my voice.   
"It is simply wht she wanted most, and I cannot derive her of her creativity," She replied. "never raise your voice at me Cecil."   
"Yes ma'am." I replied, fearing consiquence.   
We all sat at the table, leaving a space next to me and Greg for Carlos, and when he came over with food, I thanked him as he sat down. His family grabbed each others hands and bowed their heads, Carlos grabbed mine and I grabbed Old Woman Josie's. Greg spoke some strange words to a non-existent god and everyone began eating. I asked what that was, and Megan told me that we prayed to bless the food Carlos made. Erika nodded. I nodded as well, not knowing what else to do.  
"Do you not pray?" Lee asked. I answered her honestly saying that we never did.  
"Carlos, you know to pray, have you not been this whole time?" Greg asked, he sounded surprised.   
"It's illegal here, angels and God are not noticed and the Sherifs Secret Police keep that in order." Carlos responded. I could sense fear in his tone, but didn't comment it.   
"What kind of bread is this?" Lee asked.   
"It's not bread, it's a wheat-free pita bread with cinnamon sprinkled on it." I answered. Lee looked weirdly at it, than asked why it didn't have wheat in it.  
"Because wheat and/or wheat-byproducts are illegal, they've been turning into snakes." Carlos said.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil give Carlos' family a tour of Night Vale (short, sorry)

[Carlos]  
After lunch, I went out to get the truck started up. When I left the house I sighed in relief. It could have gone much worse than it did, so I got lucky this time. I don't know why I do the things I do most the time, but I don't regret telling them that we are together, anyway, they would have found out at some point.   
I start ignition, and when I turn around I can see everyone standing around. I motion my hand in a way that tells them to get in. They all got in, with Cecil in the front, Dad and Mom at the windows and Old Woman Josie inbetween them. Lee and Erika are on the flatbed.   
We round the corner to see the dog park.   
"Hey, can't we go to the dog park this afternoon, maybe have a pinic?" Mom asked.   
"Of course not, it's forbiden. Humans and dogs aren't allowed in the dog park." Old Woman Josie replied. She smiled warmly.   
We drove to Old Woman Josie's home and said goodbye, letting Lee back in the truck.   
Cecil pointed out the radio station and we all thought it was a good idea to tour it, even though the managers could possibly be outside their room in the back. Luckily when we entered, they were not.   
We all walked down the hallway to Cecil's booth. We got in the office and he showed everyone some stuff he works with.   
Lee wanted something to do while they were there, so she went to the corner and started messaging her friend.


	4. Secrets, Night, and Cards Part 1

[Cecil]

When night hit, we started home. Night in Night Vale is dangerous, and we forgot the weapons designed for night fights. We got there quickly, since we don’t live far away from the station. 

When we got home we ran inside, but the others didn’t. Carlos rushed them in, and locked the door. 

“We should have a nice family walk tonight!” Megan suggested.   
“NO!” Me and Carlos said in usion. 

“Why not? It’s a pretty night, and we could use the exercise after being in that car all day.” She replied. I don’t know why she thinks that’s a good idea! I shouted in my head. 

“Mom, we cannot go out during the night, it’s too dangerous. We could be killed.” Carlos tried to explain. It was hard for him, I can tell.   
“We would need guns, which are in need of cleaning from last time.” I added. I had asked Carlos to clean them out the past week, but he never got to them.

“I’m sorry, Cecil. Maybe I had things to do. I couldn’t do them right away.” Carlos replied. He sat on the sofa. I followed. The rest sat down too.

“So, what can we do?” Greg asked. He was more calm than he was earlier, so that’s a plus. 

“Well, we could play card games.” I suggest. Everyone nodded. Carlos got up to get the decks of cards from the bedroom. Megan went with him. 

When they were out of earshot, Greg spoke up.

“Hey, what have you done to my son?” He said, accusingly.

“Excuse me?” I asked nicely. What is he talking about?

“My son wasn’t this way before he came here.” He said.

“What way? I can’t imagine that I’ve changed him. He’s perfect!” I declare. I smiled at him.

“He wasn’t a faggot before you did this to him.” He pointed to me, standing up. 

“Ummm…” I was speachless. This is a lot to deal with for me. 

“He was a normal man, had a girlfriend, happy sister, and nice apartment. Now it’s all ruined!” He boomed. Lee sat up, resigning from her slouched position on the couch. 

“Hey, what’s the deal?” She asked with sass.

“Shut up, grown ups are talking.” Greg told her. She looked up at him, her expression was colder than ice.

“Are you shitting all over LGBT?”

“What would you know about it?” He was getting really mad. 

“Well, dad, can’t really know much when you got a girlfriend I guess.” She slammed her hand on her lap before getting up and sitting with me. 

Greg starred at us for a good 3 minutes before going to check on Carlos and Megan.


	5. Secrets, Night, and Cards Part 2

[Carlos]

I got up and went to my room to find the good clean deck of cards. I was looking in my bedside drawer when Mom walked in. She sat next to me, looking me in the eyes.

“Do you want to talk about your problem?” She asked. I could tell she was worried, but I don’t know why.

“What problem Mom?” I asked her. She seemed so sad. 

“You have a boyfriend. This isn’t normal hun.” She was so genuine saying this. I was honestly expecting them to be very excepting. I guess I shouldn’t hope so hard.

“That’s not a problem. I love him. He’s special to me. He makes me happy, with all his puns, his cute little shenanigins, and those cute faces he makes. I don’t think it’s strange to love him.” I smiled at the thought of his smiles. 

“Yes, for a girl. You are a man, you should have your girlfriend from home, your apartment, your life. You need to grow up and stop these experiments. You’re older now.” She was smiling, hoping I would turn like that. No.

“Mom. I’m not a boy anymore. I have grown up. This is not an expreiment. I truly love Cecil. I want to spend my life with no one but him. I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for anyone else.” I stood. I walked to the closet. I grabbed a tin at the top, taking the cards out of it. 

“Mom, I will not change who I am. I won’t allow it.” Suddenly, Dad walked in. 

“Hows it going in here?” His face was red. He’s mad, but he doesn’t show it.

“Fine. We just had a tiny talk.” Mom stood. 

“Yes, and I found the cards.” I walked out of the room.

In the living room I found Lee and Cecil talking amongst themselves. I sat on the other side of Cecil. 

“So what’s happening?” I smile.

“I’m gay.” Lee announced.

'WTF?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't seen this story in so long. I've been out of ideas for a while, so it might be a while 'til the next chapter.


End file.
